The present invention relates to a cutting tool intended for the surgical resection of tissues and more principally to a de-epidermization.
It is known that such a surgical act, which is effected most of the time by plastic surgeons, consists in removing the superficial layer of the skin, taking care to respect the subjacent vascularization following its course in the dermis. This surgical act, which is particularly delicate to carry out, is effected by using various blunt instruments of scissors or scalpel type. This technique is delicate, particularly by reason of the difficulty that there is to ensure a removal of the dermis which is regular in thickness.
The instruments used in the prior state of the art are not able to ensure such a regularity of the removed dermis.